Partners and Memories
by Kirabaros
Summary: Reyes gets injured in the line of duty and gets paid a visit by his friend and partner Joss Carter and manages to get the strength to keep going. A Memorial Day tribute to all heroes.


**Partners and Memories**

It was a fairly quiet night for New York considering that it was the city that never sleeps. At face value a person could get a decent night's worth of sleep. That is until the ambulance came charging down the street with its siren going on full blast and the lights blaring to clear the surprisingly light traffic that was on the street that night.

"BP is 110/80, erratic heartbeat."

"Got a bleeder."

David Reyes looked up at the ceiling blinked blearily as he heard the muffled noises of the EMTs calling out what they were doing. He knew something was over his mouth and figured that it was the oxygen mask someone slapped on him. God it was like being in fucking Fallujah again. But he couldn't remember being this tired when he had been knifed and narrowly missed being gutted.

 _Being a cop has made me soft._

That was more of a snark than anything. Reyes liked being a cop and it gave him more of a sense of purpose than what the government wanted of him in a previous life. He understood his friend and protégé John Reese on that note with his work with Finch and didn't put up a fuss when he was more or less recruited as an asset for the Machine by her no less. He worked numbers just as they did but from a different angle and it worked keeping him out of Samaritan's spotlight.

He was on a case that night that happened to be a number. He asked for backup from the one cop he trusted now that Carter was gone and he didn't get it. He didn't blame Fusco at all for that. After all it was no secret that he knew Reese from a previous life and he did lie boldly to the man's face but only to protect Fusco. So he went alone.

 _You always have to be a John Wayne, Reyes. One of these days it's going to bite you in the ass._

 _You know me well Carter. Always did._

Reyes looked up at the ceiling and was acutely aware of the pain in his chest and the annoying sound of EMT's and the siren. He was so tired of it. He was tired of it all. And they said patience was his virtue. He couldn't help but close his eyes barely registering that the monitors were starting to go shrill with alarm. All he was thinking of was that it was too noisy and… _Tell them to turn the fucking siren off, Carter._

 _I will if you get your ass up._

Reyes slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of a room. He stared up at the ceiling and realized where he was. He sat up quickly and almost ended up knocking the tray out of Carter's hands. At the same time he jumped out of bed and looked around trying to determine if this was a trick or, heaven forbid, he was back in sim training. Instinctively he put his hand to the spot behind his right ear.

"What the hell is the matter with you Reyes? You almost made my drop this."

Reyes stopped his surveillance and turned to meet his dead partner head on. She was wearing a robe, the one she always wore when they… actually… He cleared his throat since he realized he was only in his boxers. "Joss?"

"Yeah it's me," Carter said as she set the tray down on the nightstand. She looked at him and in response to his staring added, "You don't recognize your old partner?"

"Yeah but… Joss… you're dead."

"Yeah and I'm mad at you."

Reyes blinked at that. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on trying not to be creeped out by this. He pulled the empty chair up and sat across from her. "What? Joss… I was there. I… I saw you get gunned down. John and me were shot in the process…"

"And that is why I am mad at you. You went John Wayne on me again and now you're in the same boat as me." Carter gestured at the room before putting her hands in her lap. "What were you thinking?"

Reyes looked around at the room and gave a slight shrug. "I was doing my job. Working a case and it just happened to be one that involved John and Finch. You know I never could say no to them." He gave his slow dopey grin that he knew annoyed Carter but got him off her bad side more often than not.

Carter narrowed her eyes but it melted when she smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you Reyes. At least your stupidity. It's pulled me out of a jam more times than I can count."

Reyes hugged Carter back and felt his heart constrict. "I missed you too Carter. It hasn't been the same without you."

"But you've managed."

"Not as well as you'd like."

"I know." Carter paused a moment before standing up and going to the bedroom door. She paused as she opened the door and looked at him and said, "You don't belong here David. You need to go back."

Reyes frowned a bit and followed her. The door shut before he could make it through. Taking a breath, he opened it and went through it. He found himself in a tent and he could hear orders being given over the loudspeaker. He looked at his person and found himself dressed in full combat gear. He looked up and saw one of his guys looking at him and telling him that they needed to get to the transport.

Remembering where he was, he followed and got on the chopper. As it lifted off, he looked around as the memory of that op became vivid. He knew what happened on that op and he moved to try and warn the pilot. It was then he felt a hand on his arm.

"Always trying to save someone. Typical."

Reyes turned and saw Carter in full combat gear looking at him. He frowned and said, "Now I am either dreaming or dead since I know you weren't in my unit."

"You are dead," Carter replied baldly. She shrugged and added, "Or almost dead. It's up to you."

"Up to me?"

"Whether or not you decide to live or die."

At that moment the alarms went off and the chopper lurched violently. The men were shouting at each other as he held on. Reyes looked around and then at Carter. She was staring up at him with that intensive look she got. She said, "You decided on whether you want to live or die."

Reyes shifted and saw the chopper going down. He called out the order to brace for impact. The saw the ground coming up on them. He couldn't resist and shut his eyes to brace for impact. He knew exactly what was going to happen.

Reyes hit the ground hard and he opened his eyes. His jaw felt sore and he moved it and tried to move his arms. He realized that his hands were tied behind his back. He heard his interrogator shouting at him in Farsi. He twisted his head and looked up and around. He saw his interrogator looking at him with anger because he wasn't talking.

"You always were a quiet one."

Reyes looked up and saw Carter there. "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help me out?"

"Depends on you, David." Carter came over and kneeled in front of him. She looked at him and asked, "Do you want to live or die?"

Reyes looked at her and the way she called him by name. On the job it was always Reyes but when in private, she always called him David. They had an understanding that was… it was hard to define but he cared for Carter beyond her being a partner and he looked after her. She was the reason he did what he did; he believed in her idealism and morality. He was too far gone but… "What is there to live for Joss?"

"You really are an idiot."

Reyes held still as Carter walked behind him and untied his hands. He expected the jerk to his feet and was surprised that his interrogator wasn't paying attention. Then again if he was dead or dying, then it didn't matter. He rubbed his wrist and replied, "It is a legitimate question, Joss."

"And you are an idiot for asking that," Carter pointed out as she led the way out. "I would have thought you'd seen it."

"Sorry about that but I've always been alone. Even when I've had partners I've been alone," Reyes replied as he walked side by side with Carter. "You were the first that made a difference."

"Bullshit," Carter countered, "You know John and I've seen you go to extremes to save him." She stopped and turned and pressed her finger into his chest. "You were the one that kept him from being brought in by me. You _lied_ to me about him."

"And if I told you the truth I suspect you'd have FBI on my ass too since I'm none too popular with the same people John worked for." Reyes gave another one of his smirks that he always reserved for her.

"You're right but I would have given you a chance… provided you were being honest with me."

"And I've never lied to you Joss. Not once where you are concerned." Reyes got close to her and looked her in the eye. He looked around and noted that they were in the village where his knifing had occurred. "There are things that I have done that I am not proud of and they were the reason why I left my education, that life behind and became a cop. It was as I said, I wanted to clean up our own backyard."

"And you have been doing that," Carter pointed out as she reached up and started smoothing his hair. She fussed like she would with her son. "You've let yourself go. I'd expected better from you. You're not like some guys that just fall in a bottle and never get out. You stayed on the right."

"You're faith in me astounds me, Joss," Reyes replied as he took slight comfort from her touch. "I'm not the white knight you made me out to be, especially to Taylor."

"How is my baby?"

Reyes sighed at that and replied, "Doing fine. He's got a scholarship and learning about law of all things." He gave a slight chuckle at that. "Like mother, like son."

Carter smiled at that and looked at Reyes. "And I suppose you had a hand in that."

"I'm clean on that one. Kid made up his mind." Reyes grinned at Carter. He looked around and then back at her. "So what do we do now?"

"Like I said, it depends on you. Whether you live or die."

Reyes nodded and looked around. He put his hands on his hips before running a hand through his hair, ruffling it a little. He listened to the sounds of gunfire and men shouting. It was almost comforting even though he didn't like being there and the memories were terrible. And for what? "Is it worth it? Going back. I mean it seems I ended up back where I started over here."

Carter shrugged her shoulders at that. "I don't know. Seems like you are doing what you do best and that is helping people."

"So being sent over here, killing insurgents, hunting the big bads and then what I did afterwards… that is helping people?" Reyes gestured all around him at the setting. He made a slight face at it before looking at Carter.

"Look I know what it was like. I was an interrogator and I didn't like things I saw over there either." Carter pointed at herself. "I told you this a long time ago."

"I know," Reyes replied with a slight sigh. "But really… was it worth it?"

"I think you know the answer to that question." Carter looked at him and put a hand to his cheek. "Whether you think it or not, you are a good person Reyes. It may not be what I've always believed in and tried to teach my son but you have done some good. You made the city safer along with John and Finch."

"The way we do things…"

"Not the legal way but… you're a hero."

Reyes snorted at that, "Not me, Joss. I'm a liar and a thief and a bunch of other things like your man in the suit. I just happen to know how to use the system to make it look nice and neat." He straightened up and looked at her before cupping her cheek. "But you, Joss… you're different. You're the hero; standing up for everything of what it means to protect and serve."

"Then why are you still here?"

Reyes frowned at her and looked at her. He then got cute and replied, "Because I'm stupid and maybe because I am tired."

"Everybody is tired, Reyes," Carter countered as her expression became firm. "But not you."

At that moment, the scene changed to right outside the precinct where the homicide task force was housed. Reyes looked around and then at Carter. "I am tired Joss. Everything that has been going on… It's like trying to paddle upstream with a leaky boat."

"And from my experience, you make it happen one way or another." Carter frowned in a worried way at him. "David, they can't function without you. You fight even when backed into a corner. You scared the hell out of me with that narco bust even though John was there. You both were going to be killed and then… I don't know what you did but you came out on top."

Reyes made a slight face at that which turned into a sheepish grin. "Let's just say that when playing chess, I don't like to lose. I always look for a way out."

"And you need to look for a way out of this."

"Joss…"

"They need you. _I_ need you." Carter grabbed onto Reyes' arm and looked at him hard in the eye. "I need you to be there. When this goes down, you are probably the only one that get them all through."

"And what if I can't?"

"Then do what you always do. Fight like hell and make a way."

Reyes stared at Carter as she looked at him with that look she gave when she was being serious. He had been on the receiving end of it when she scolded him for stupidity. He missed those times and few people knew the extent of his relationship with her. They always kept a professional front and people were often intimidated by his quiet demeanor and the bad guys paid the price underestimating him.

"Fight like hell, David. Do what you do to make the city a better place. Just like you did for that village in Afghanistan."

Reyes opened his mouth slightly. He never told her about that. "How…"

 _We've got a pulse._

 _Reyes, come on. Hang in there._

Reyes looked upwards at the sky and then back at Carter. She was smiling at him and she said, "You got a choice David but I think they really want you back."

 _Hang in there partner. You gotta come back and see the jerk offs you took down get what's coming to them._

Reyes looked at the sky and then at Carter. "If I go back… it's gonna get bloody Joss. I don't know if I can…"

"Fight like hell," Carter repeated. "Do what you have to do. I know you can. It may be thankless to everyone in the city but it means a lot to John, Finch, Fusco even…"

"Not everyone gets the recognition they deserve publicly but it matters to the people that it affects the most. Nice one Carter." Reyes couldn't help but grin at that. He knew he had said that on several occasions and some variation of it. "A little longer and you would be turning into me." He grinned cheekily at her.

Carter laughed at that, "Oh not in a million years, Reyes. You're your own breed. Not even John comes close."

Reyes laughed at that. "Yeah. John is something. And he's the best after I trained him." He looked at Carter and nodded, "Alright Carter. I'll go back."

"I knew you'd do the right thing."

"We'll see how that works out," Reyes replied pointing at her in a joking fashion. "After all, I'm not like you."

"And I never expected you to be. Just be who you are and fight like hell to stay alive. Do that and maybe, just maybe you'll come on top. All I ask is if you do get out of this is to remember me. You were close to forgetting."

"I could never forget you Joss. You've carried me through more than you know."

"Then don't fall down and stay down. Get back up." Carter grasped Reyes by his head and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. When she broke the kiss she repeated, "Get back up."

Reyes was going to say something but he closed his eyes. When he woke up, his vision was blurred as he tried to make sense of the world. He realized that he was in a sterile environment. He heard the familiar beeping sounds of machines. His eyes darted around until he heard it, the code numbers in his inner ear and closed his eyes. Of course she would be talking to him the moment she registered his vitals.

He listened and heard her concern in the numbers. He couldn't help but crack a slight smile. Now that he was awake, he was going to have to get back to work. He sat up and immediately regretted it. He let out a grunt of pain and was immediately accosted by concerned friends. He couldn't help but smile and allowed himself to be coddled by well-meaning friends.

It was several days later that found Reyes at the cemetery staring at the headstone that he had sprung the money for and with a heavy heart. There was a slight drizzle but that didn't bother him as he stood there with a small bunch of flowers in his hand. He stared at the name emblazoned on the headstone as he recalled the day of the funeral and what had happened to get to that point. His throat convulsed as he stared.

 _You ever think about the things you've done, Carter? Any regrets?_

 _You're not going all sappy on me are you Reyes?_

 _Nah. Just some random thoughts. Everyone knows you're the one to look up to._

 _Now you're bullshitting me._

 _Never._

"Never," Reyes whispered as he recalled that conversation. "You always were the one that was what we should all be. John knew that. I knew that."

Grunting, Reyes slowly got to a knee to put the flowers down. He arranged them in a nice arrangement and brushed away the leaves. He adjusted the small American flag that had been placed there so it stood upright and proud. He grimaced from the pain but he managed a slight smile at how the arrangement looked. He nodded at it and murmured, "Rank and file but still you Joss."

He ran his fingers on the lettering that spelled out Carter's name. He studied it with the same intense look he studied anything pertaining to a case or a job with a number. He took a couple of stilling breaths as he remembered that night. He rotated his shoulder and it felt like he heard everything happening all over again as it played over in his mind.

Not one for religious belief Reyes could explain away his near death experience but… He got the feeling that there was a message there. And it was true that he had been feeling down lately. He had begun doubting his ability to make sure that Reese, Finch and the others stayed out of Samaritan's way. It stressed him out in ways that being military intelligence or working for the Company didn't compare to and that was because he cared and way too much. But that was what Carter liked about him and why they had a go with it.

Being a cop was simple but Reyes knew that he couldn't truly escape the past. It crept back onto him when the Machine gave his number to Finch when he was on his biggest narco bust. Since then Reese came to him with a job here and there. It was like old times but even with all his ability, some courtesy of government funding, he couldn't prevent the one person he loved from being killed. The least he could do was right by her.

Nodding at her headstone, he placed his hand on the top and slowly stood up, grimacing from his injuries. He straightened up and looked down. "You are what we should be, Joss. You're the best and I'll never forget you."

Slowly, Reyes turned and started walking away. He disliked the use of the cane but it kept him upright while he was recovering. Taking deep breaths to ward off the pain, he strode forward to the waiting car. He thought about what he was going to do next.

He would do right by Joss Carter. He owed her that much and more. He was nothing like her but he would do what she would probably want him to do. The reason he and Reese got along so well was because all they wanted to do was help people. They just had their own way of doing it but now the lines were blurred. With Samaritan on the loose and the Machine running in competition with it… things were looking dire.

Pausing, Reyes turned back to look at the grave. He noted the flag at her grave standing proud and flapping. He then noticed the others nearby doing the same thing. His lip twitched in a slight grin and nodded before turning back towards the car to find Fusco opening the door for him. "Changed careers, Lionel?"

"Hey, I'm being nice to you. Don't be an ass," Fusco replied.

Reyes settled himself into the seat giving a slight grimace. He was probably going to be accosted by Root or Finch about taking pain meds later but that was later. He replied, "And I prefer you being yourself. Don't go too nice on my account."

"Fine." Fusco leaned in and looked at Reyes before slamming the door.

Reyes hummed a chuckle as Fusco walked around. He looked out the window and leaned against the sill and thought about things for a moment. He almost didn't hear Fusco when he got back in the car and said, "Time to get back to it."

Reyes twitched his lip slightly, "Yes."

"Hey," Fusco tapped Reyes on the shoulder and turned to look at him. "You alright?"

Reyes looked at the cemetery and came to a decision. He looked back at Fusco and replied, "Yeah. I will be. Come on. Let's get to work." He gave a grin that he started acquiring when he met Fusco.

Fusco couldn't help but grin back. He had always like Reyes from the moment he met him. Then finding out what he was… it was an interesting ride. He started the engine and turned the car towards the street. "I got your back Reyes."

"Same here, Lionel." Reyes looked out at the landscape and surveyed the people walking and going about their business. They had no clue of the silent war that they were waging. He would do what he had to do and the others would too. He would keep at it for Carter, his hero. "Same here."

* * *

 **A/N:** Reyes gets into some trouble and gets advice from a very good friend. A Memorial Day treat for you all.


End file.
